Gauges, such as gauges on HVAC manifolds, are susceptible to damage. Frequently, the gauges and/or manifolds including such gauges are dropped, hit with other tools, debris or other objects, or are thrown about in a truck or at a worksite. As a result, the lenses crack or break, or the impact or shock is sufficient to require recalibration. At times, the damage due to such impact or shock is so severe that the gauge cannot be re-calibrated. Some prior art gauges have been wrapped in heavy rubber or combinations of rubber and plastic. Although the rubber provides some shock absorption, it is typically very hard and thus provides minimal protection.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the prior art.